A travers ses yeux
by Hesaltation
Summary: AU - "Ne m'oublie plus jamais." sasusaku
1. Prologue

**À** **travers ses yeux.**

 _"Ne m'oublie plus jamais." sasusaku._

 **Noté** : T

 **(A/N)** _:_ Je ne possède pas Naruto & l'histoire ne se déroule pas dans le monde ninja. Sinon, ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris, soyez indulgent et surtout profitez! Et vraiment désolée, s'il y a quelques fautes, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux!

* * *

 _La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité s'agita, au bruit de bruissement de draps, la cause de cela une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. La seule lueur provenait de la fenêtre qui produisait une légère lumière qui souligna délicatement la douce pâleur de sa peau de porcelaine. Les traits de son visages plissés, s'apaisaient peu à peu, pour révéler une paire de magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à la pièce, prenant chaque recoin de la chambre, qui au final s'avéré inconnu._

 _"Où suis-je ?" fut la première déclaration qui sortit des lèvres de Sakura. Se lever en position assise, elle se trouva perdue. Se retrouver seul dans un environnement inconnu est loin d'être rassurant. Ses petits pieds prirent contact avec la douce moquette dont le sol a été recouvert. "Je dois faire attention je pourrai me prendre un meuble". Poussant un soupir, elle se leva le plus doucement possible pour essayer d'effacer la raideur de ses muscles._

 _"La seule chose, que je me souvienne c'était que j'étais avec Ino, dans la rue et,..." Un mal de tête soudain interrompit sa réflexion, essayant d'oublier cela pour le moment, elle choisit de se concentrer sur sa "première quête", savoir où elle était. Se déplaçant à travers la pièce elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements habituels, mais une robe. Et quel robe! S'avançant vers la seule source de luminosité, elle trouva un miroir qui heureusement était illuminé._

 _En face de celui-ci, elle prit tout les détails. Une longue robe noir élégante, sans manches, ne possédant pas de décolleté. Un 90° lui permit de découvrir qu'on apercevait son dos grâce à une forme de losange. Sakura était ébahie. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait se rendre à une soirée ou bien à une date... Chose qu'elle ne fait pas habituellement, appart si une certaine blonde lui prenait assez la tête. ._

 _Autre changement d'habitude long, il était maintenant court jusqu'à son menton, sa frange était séparé à la gauche de son front pour la garde hors de son front. Mais un bruit venant de l'autre côté de la pièce stoppa son inspection, et la fit sursauter. La curiosité prit le dessus sur elle. S'avancer avec précaution jusqu'à la porte, elle la tatôna à cause du manque de luminosité, qui finit par le fait qu'elle s'ouvrit presque tout seule. Sakura en déduit qu'elle a du être entrouverte._

 _Grace à des touches elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'enfonça dans un couloir, Sakura s'avança prudemment. La sombriété plus que présente, rendit encore plus difficile son avancée, le stress n'arrangeait rien. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, que les bruits s'intensifiés et se rapprochés. Sakura prit une respiration tremblante, tout comme ses membres. L'appréhension de savoir ce qui ce trouvait là-bas..._

 _Arrivée "à destination", elle se retrouva en face de deux grandes doubles portes. Toujours guidés des sons, elle remarque qu'il s'était finalement tut. Poussant avec ses deux mains, et fermant les yeux elle entra. Une grande pièce, semblable à un bureau, que Sakura a pu en déduire grâce aux formes visibles par les quelques fenêtre avec des stores à moitié ouverte,. Le bruit de gouttes qui tombe, lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux, pour se retrouvait en face d'une silhouette noir, un homme selon sa carrure avec un oeil... rouge écarlate..._

 _Sans contrôle son corps, cela lui fit tomber à genoux, sans avoir son genou gauche taper sur quelque chose de mou, tendre sa main, pour toucher un bras... en remontant toucher un torse humain, dégoulinant d'un liquide chaud. La réalisation fit que ses yeux étaient dans l'incrédulité, sa bouche grande ouverte. Un cadavre... Humain. Ce liquide chaude et ses "gouttes"... du sang. Et le meurtrier, Sakura leva son regard qui était au sol, à la silhouette masculine possédant l'oeil rouge, qui semblait l'observer._

 _Incapable de bouger, elle a assistée à un crime, et pas qu'un elle a réussi à remarqué un autre cadavre en dessous de la "première victime" ! Et elle était témoin, que doit elle faire dans son état? Sakura ressentit une douleur atroce et un grand resserrement au coeur. Elle ressentait de si fortes émotion, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il est vrai depuis toujours elle a été une personne compatissante, mais à ce point pour des gens qui devraient être des inconnus, c'était au-dessus de la normal, c'est presque si elle les connaissait, des proches, des amis ou pire de la famille?_

 _Toujours sous le choc, un grincement, lui fait tourner son attention du présumé meurtrier à une silhouette, à côté d'un mur, cela largement plus féminine, juste au vu de la taille du buste... Sûrement une complice. Elle s'approcha de Sakura. Non ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie. pensait-elle, mais ne put rien faire. Elle se mit en face à face avec elle. Sakura ferma les yeux attendant un coup, laissant ses dernières larmes coulaient librement. Une main se posa sur sa tête... presque... Affectueusement ? Un léger baiser à été déposer au milieu de son grand front. C'est à moment là qu'elle s'aperçu, que la peau de la femme était couvert de sang, laissant son front et le sommet de sa tête rouge._

 _"Sakura, n'aie pas peur. Sache que je serai toujours là pour te protéger". La gorge de Sakura devint sèche, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma impossible de trouver des mots. Mais un grand rire rauque l'interrompit. La prochaine chose qu'elle sut, et qu'un sabre s'introduit dans l'abdomen de la femme, lui faisant pousser un halètement et cracher du sang et le bout de la lame s'arrête, pile entre les yeux de Sakura, le sang gicla sur son visage et tacha sa robe. Le rire s'intensifia "Pathétique...ne pense pas que tu pourras m'arrêter." se moqua-t-il. Après avoir, ressorti le sabre du corps et il s'approcha de cette dernière. Son front commença à palpiter._

 _Mais le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'importante pour Sakura, elle ne prenait plus attention à quoi que ce soit, juste à la douleur émotionnel et physique. La femme tomba à ses genoux, sa tête se reposant sur ses cuisses. La porte derrière elle s'ouvra en sursaut, plusieurs personnes sont entrés. Sans distinction de savoir s'ils étaient des alliés ou des ennemis pour Sakura, des bruits d'armes et de combats faisait écho dans le bureau. Sakura resta dans son état de choque. Une paire de bras chauds entoura finalement son abdomen, et la fit se lever, et se diriger hors de la salle. De retour à la chambre, on la fit s'asseoir en face du miroir, les paupières lourdes, elle jeta un regard à travers, elle fit face à un homme, rapidement elle s'aperçu, d'une peau pâle, de cheveux noir de jais. Combattant une douleur qui s'installa, elle se mordit la lèvre, pour se forcer à lever sa tête._

 _Mais avant de prendre la forme de son visage ou bien des détails permettant de l'identifier._ _Ses lèvres ont étés pressés à d'autres, dans un baiser brûlant de passion désespéré, Sakura une fois de plus en état de choque. Son corps pressé à un masculin, chaud et musclé. Quand l'homme se retira finalement, il resta à proximité d'elle, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, Sakura le sentit sourire et pouvait sentir ses dents ? Attendez, plutôt comme des piques ? Non...Des crocs ? Des crocs ! Puis ouvra ses yeux, pour réveiller un oeil... écarlate._

[...]

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut de son lit. Couverte de sueur, la respiration en lambeaux, et son corps tremblaient incontrôlable. Elle passa une main sur sa poitrine, prendre son rythme cardiaque. Elle prit de profondes respirations pour se détendre, mais pas avant que l'odeur de désinfectant, et du milieu hospitalier agresse ses narines. "Pouahh... si fort!" Pinçant son nez, elle regarda à travers la pièce, une chambre d'hôpital. Cela lui a permis de lâcher un soupir qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle tenait. Un cou d'oeil sur l'électrocardiogramme, lui fit reprendre les esprits face à l'incrédulité. Ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Il n'enregistra aucun battements de coeur, ce qui est absurde! Sakura pouvait entendre battre frénétiquement son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle passa une main sur son front, et elle se rappela instinctivement ce qu'il a réveiller.

"Etait-ce un rêve ? Non cela pa-" Sakura fut couper, par l'ouverte d'une porte. Une jeune femme en blouse d'infirmière avec des cheveux courts de couleur noir de même que ses yeux. Elle s'avança jusqu'à être en face d'elle, ses résultats dans ses mains. "Bonjour, je suis Shizune votre infirmière, et aussi celle en chef, vous devez être Sakura Haruno, non?"elle lui adressa un sourire polie et une poignée de main que Sakura accepta. "Bonjour à vous aussi, dites-moi pourquoi je suis ici?" Elle tourna sa tête désignant la chambre. "Une amie vous a ramenée ici, d'après elle vous avez été victime d'une chute."

"Une chute ?" Ses sourcils se fronça. Sakura aperçu le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Shizune. _Ce qui est si drôle ?_ Sakura pensa. "Effectivement, en suivant le témoignagne vous marchiez dans la rue accompagnée quand vous êtes tombez sur le f-" Avant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase, la porte éclata ouverte, révélant une grande blonde aux yeux bleus bébés "Grand Front!". Sakura ne put se retenir de lâchez un soupir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était une habitude ici, de couper les gens. Shizune reprit, l'amusement dans ses yeux foncés, "Front." Un sourcil rose élégant se leva à cette déclaration.

Ino ricana, soulevant un tabouret dans le coin de la chambre d'hôpital, elle le déposa au chevet de Sakura. Enveloppant, ses bras autour d'elle, elle l'attira dans un gros câlin. "Froooont, tu m'as fait si peur, ne fait plus jamais ça! Tu sais pas comment j'ai eu peur ?!" "Héhéhé, excuse-moi cochon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais le contrôler". Sakura se libéra de l'étreinte de sa meilleur amie, et se gratta le derrière de la tête nerveusement, "Mais revenons-en au fait, comment sa au front ?". "Hum..." Ino commença prudemment, elle sorti de son sac noir en cuir, un petit miroir de couleur prune, et lui tendit timidement. Les yeux de Sakura rétrécis à son comportement, arracha le miroir et s'inspecta.

" **CE QUE C'EST ?!** " Au milieu de son front, une marque en forme de losange violet. Ino grinça des dents à son ton, les yeux fermés, poings serrés. Sa meilleure amie aux cheveux roses étaient certes effrayante quand elle était en colère, et il fallait tout faire pour l'éviter. "Les séquelles de l'accident... ?" Sakura grogna, tête baissé dans la défaite, elle commença d'un ton frustré "Est-ce un bleu?" Shizune intervint. "Il nous est inconnu, mais hélas on ne sait pas si c'est un bleu qui partira, cela pourrait rester à vie". La jeune femme passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roses emmêlées.

Sakura sorti sa moue la plus convaincante, les meilleurs yeux de chiots que ses yeux émeraudes pourraient faire. "Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le faire partir?" Sa petite voix douce interrogea. Shizune sourit un coin, avant d'hocher la tête en négation. "Aucun." _Il n'y vraiment aucun effet sur la population féminine remarqua Sakura._ "T'inquiète pas va" Ino la fit sortir de ses pensées "Ca attira moins le regard sur ton grand front-" Sakura lui lança un regard noir à cela "-et ça peut passer pour un tatouage" ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. "C'est parce que tu n'as pas ça que tu dis ça" murmura la femme aux cheveux roses. "Vous pouvez toujours le cacher avec du fond de teint" Shizune proposa. Ino et Sakura se regardèrent et hocha la tête en affirmation.

"Eh bien-" l'infirmière en chef reprit "vu que vous êtes réveiller et qu'il n'y a aucune autres blessures, vous pouvez sortir, mais pas avant d'avoir rempli quelques papiers." Le visage de Sakura s'illumina, et un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres boudeuses. "Merci ! Mais les papiers ne devait pas être déjà fait ?" Elle interrogea sa meilleur amie du regard. Ino sourit innocemment "Eh bien, j'ai eu peur, et la paperasse c'est pas mon truc tu vois-" "Ino..." Sakura menaça-t-elle ludique. Le cochon lança un regard à sa montre "-Et j'ai une course à faire, on se voit à la sortie front!"Et avec cela, elle empocha son sac, et sorti en trombe de la chambre d'hôpital.

"Ino.." Sakura déclara avec un sourire à elle-même. Ce qu'elle aimait ça meilleur amie, blonde ! "Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici je crois, je vous laisse les papiers à remplir ici". Shizune le les lui remit "Votre amie vous a plutôt amenées des habits, changez-vous et vous pouvez sortir." et avec cela sortie de la chambre. Sakura se redressa en étirant de son lit d'hôpital. Ramassant, un pull over vert, un jean serré blanc et une paire de sandales à talons roses avec un bandeau rouge foncé, qui était sur sa table de chevet, elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain pour une douche et un changement.

A sa sortie, elle prit le premier papier de la liste et commença à la remplir...

 **Nom** : _Haruno Sakura_

 **Prenom** : _Sakura_

 **Age** : _21 ans_

 **Ville** : _Konoha_

 **Profession** : _Etudiante en médecine_

 **Antécédents familiaux** : _Inconnu_

[...]

* * *

 **(A/N)** : Voilà pour l'introduction, et pour information cela ne se déroule pas dans le monde ninja, mais dans le monde moderne, architecture style Konoha pendant Boruto the movie ( style ta une télé mais pas de voiture). J'espère que cela vous aura plus, et à bientôt pour la suite !

 _Hesaltation_


	2. Chapitre 1

**A travers ses yeux.**

* * *

Chapitre : 1

* * *

 **(A/N)** : Je ne possède toujours pas Naruto, sur ce voici la suite !

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, en fin de journée, Sakura se retrouva seule à errer dans les quartiers de Konoha, saluant quelques connaissances. Après, sa chute qui lui a causer de rester une journée inconsciente, elle a pu être libérer. La jeune étudiante n'a pas été rejointe par sa meilleure amie, en effet cette dernière avait, en fin de compte, une vrai "course à faire". Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, sur les dernières événements. _Etait ce un rêve ? Non, ça semblait bien plus que cela, c'était bien plus profond._ Avec ses sourcils roses légèrement froncée dans la confusion, Sakura ne remarqua pas où ses petits pieds l'entraînaient, en direction du parc où elle y pénétra.

Levant ses yeux, elle observa les oiseaux volant dans le ciel bientôt sombre, puis les ombres des arbres qui se projetaient sur le sol. Sakura soupira _On aurait dit une mémoire, un souvenir..._ Mais elle fut rapidement couper, par une voix l'appelant au loin. Tournant, sa tête, elle aperçut Sai, un ami proche. Un sourire heureux joua sur ses traits. Levant son bras en l'air "Oh, Sai !". Il lui répondit par un faux sourire, il avait vraiment du mal avec les émotions. Sakura s'arrêta quelques pas en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Sai fit un signe à sa posture, pour lui montrer son corps. En effet, il était assit contre un arbre, une jambe pliée l'autre tendue. Il y avait un cahier sur sa cuisse, et sa main tenait un stylo à encre. Quelques fournitures d'art étaient éparpillées autour de lui. "Comme tu vois." répondit-il sourire de signature. Une habitude qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais qu'elle a finalement été habituée. "Toujours en train de dessiner, tu ne t'arrête jamais, et puis tu sais y fait assez tard." gronda-t-elle. Avant de s'asseoir, près de lui, style indien, jetant un regard sur sa forme puis sur son support. "Dit celle, ici présente". La jeune femme aux cheveux roses grimaça.

Sai chercha le regard de Sakura, une fois le contact établie il commença. "Tu sais Sakura, tu es trop protectrice, cela traduit par une peur de perdre des proches." dit-il avec son visage impassible, en sortant un petit livre de sa poche, qui était vraisemblablement sur les émotions humaines. Sakura passa ses doigts dans l'herbe verte fraîche, jouant avec. "Il est peut être vrai, mais à ce que je sache je n'ai -heureusement- perdu aucun proches." L'homme aux cheveux noirs reprit son dessin, comme si la conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, après quelques secondes, il reprit. "Tes parents".

Sakura sentit un petit pincement au coeur, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, le pire était qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenirs d'eux, "l'incident" de leur mort a du avoir lui quand elle était encore un bébé. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir été née à l'orphelinat et d'y avoir toujours était, Sakura sait toujours débrouiller tout seul, sans l'aide de personne, mais il lui manqué toujours cette présence. Elle est indépendante, et ses efforts ont payés, maintenant étudiante dans une la plus célèbre université de Konoha. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je ne l'ai es jamais connu." dit-elle d'une voix ferme, les yeux baissés.

Sai acquiesça hochant la tête, ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet, il ignorait tout au sujet des émotions, mais il connaissait bien cette voix. Mais cela lui a fait rappeler "son rêve", la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle a assisté à une sorte de meurtre, une idée lui vint. "Hum...Sai" commença Sakura hésitante. Sai lui donna un coup d'oeil, l'insistant à continuer. "Si, je te décris une sorte d'image, tu pourras me la représenter?" Il se retourna, en face d'elle, tournant une page de son cahier noir. "Allez je t'en prie, je te dois bien ça tu sors de l'hôpital." Le visage de Sakura s'illumina, engloutissant le jeune homme pâle dans une étreinte à broyer les os. "Merci, merci, merci !"

"De rien, ça vu que ça à l'air de te faire autant plaisir." dit-il avec son sourire de signature. Après que Sakura le libéra, elle posa un doigt sur son menton, se remémorant l'image, son visage était en pleine concentration. "D'abord, un oeil." "Un oeil ? Droit ou gauche ?" Un mouvement de plume sur la page vierge blanche. La tête de Sakura se secoua de droite à gauche. "Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que c'était une pupille. Un sourcil sombre se leva "L'as tu vu ?" La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se morda la lèvre "En quelque sorte..." Sai plissa les yeux. "Continuons, de quel couleur ?" La réponse fut directe et rapide. "Rouge écarlate, et l'iris était noir". Après quelques coup de crayons, un changement de plume, l'artiste conclu son oeuvre.

"Il est une pupille rouge, rien de plus "normal". Sakura resta pensive, ignorant ses réflexions. "Tu as du rêver des yeux de Kurenai-sensei." taquina-t-il. "Non" elle s'écria tout à coup. "Il y avait quelque choses, de noir encore... des virgules!" Les sourcils de Sai froncés. "Oui, des genre de tomoes." Les yeux de Sai s'élargirent, aux choix de mots, pour éviter tout soupçons il se conforma à ses souhaits. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle hocha la tête joyeusement."Et pour finir-" elle avait lever son index en face d'elle "-ils sont reliès par des genres de pontillés". L'artiste obéissa.

Une fois le dessin terminé, les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissent et s'illuminèrent tandis que l'humeur de Sai s'assombrit considérablement. _Sharingan_ pensa-t-il. Il serra ses poings, Sakura remarqua cela, son expression dans l'incompréhension. Elle posa une main sur son épaule "Tu as bien fait Sai, vraiment je te re-" "Sakura" Elle fut coupée par son ton, menaçant, il mit sa main sur son poignet le serrant légèrement. "Je ne sais pas où tu l'as vu mais reste loin de cela à tout prix". Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, la jeune fille avala. Elle voulait répondre, mais son téléphone sonna les interrompant. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se dégagea son poignet, et attend son sac pour prendre son téléphone. Sakura décida d'ignorer son comportement pour le moment, et choisit de décrocher, l'identifiant Ino. Mais pas sans attraper un des murmures qui s'échappa de la bouche de Sai.

 _"Maudit Uchiha."_

[...]

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur Konoha, le printemps commençait doucement à s'installer, en ce début d'Avril. Après avoir reçu un coup de fil de Ino, et fait quelques courses la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se dirigea chez elle. Son amie blonde lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec elle le lendemain midi, pour "s'excuser de l'avoir abandonner à sa sortie d'hôpital", que Sakura avait acceptée avec joie. Elle posa, une main sur son ventre plat, traçant des motifs circulaires, tout en observant ses sacs de courses. _Etrange_ pensa-t-elle _Je n'ai pas manger de toute la journée et je n'ai même pas un tout petit peu faim._ Elle soupira, pour peut être la dixième fois de la journée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de Sai plus tôt, mais étant une grande curieuse et cette histoire allant trop loin (surement qu'elle en donne trop d'importante), Sakura décida de faire quelques recherches.

Arrivée à destination, Sakura retira ses sandales, pour les ranger dans le meuble mis à disposition. Rangeant les quelques courses, dans les placards. Elle mit ses longs cheveux roses dans un chignon bâclée, et changea ses vêtements pour un court short gris et débardeur blanc. S'installer sur son bureau, elle fit une cruche de café, qu'elle posa près d'un bloc-notes et un stylo. En déposant ses lunettes rouges sur le pont de son nez, elle étira ses muscles une dernière fois. "C'est parti!". Allumant son ordinateur, elle rechercha sur le moteur de recherche. _"Uchiha"_

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses savait qu'il s'agissait d'une famille très riche, et qui dirigeait le département de police de Konoha, pour preuve il portait leur nom. Mais appart cela, tout était inconnu pour elle. Après quelques clics et une bonne poignée de minute, Sakura apprit de nouvelles choses. Tout d'abord le clan Uchiha avait subi un massacre, par rien de moins que l'un de leur membre. Un des fils héritiers de la branche principale. Les yeux de Sakura étaient tout rond, elle sut aussi que il n'y avait qu'un survivant appart

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Elle testa le nom sur sa langue. _C'est un très jolie prénom, il me semble familier._ pensa-t-elle _Mais n'empêche le pauvre a du vivre tellement de choses._ En effet, il a été orphelin à 7 ans. De plus, le meurtrier n'est d'autre que son frère aîné. Maintenant, il est l'héritier de la fortune entière du clan Uchiha, l'une des premières du pays, et aussi le chef de la police de Konoha.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses, vu aussi leur efficacité, les prisons étaient à moitié vides, il semblerait que les seuls présent étaient ceux qui attendait leur jugement. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, aucuns meurtriers n'a été enfermées... Elle savait que la loi du talion faisait effet au niveau des meurtriers, à Konoha, mais à ce point !? Le taux de criminalité était toujours à la moyenne, mais avec une tendance à la diminution. Tout cela grâce aux "merveilleux agents", entre autre Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto ou bien Anko Mitarashi. De plus, il était tous des célébrité à cause de leur efficacité ou bien... leur beauté.

Sakura soupira, ils étaient certes des bonnes infos, mais c'était loin de ce qui l'intéressé en ce moment. Elle jeta un oeil sur son carnet où était collé l'image de la pupille rouge dessiné par Sai. Se frottant les tempes, l'étudiante en médecine se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Prenant une gorgée de café, elle continua à surfer à travers les recherches, au sujet d'un quelconque rapport que le clan Uchiha avec la couleur rouge. La seule étant la couleur de son ventilateur rouge et blanc. Sakura gémit intérieurement, elle rechercha toutes information sur des yeux rouges mais en vain, appart une sur les vampires, qui la fit glousser.

"Je mets trop d'importance sur cette histoire." Abandonnant, elle arracha ses lunettes, croisa ses bras et y enfouit sa tête. Son esprit dériva dans un monde de sommeil. Quelques heures paisibles passèrent, jusqu'au lever de soleil et au-delà.

 ** _Sa-ku-ra te rappelles tu ? Reviens à moi._** _une lisse voix suave lui murmure dans son subconscient._

Sakura se leva en sursaut qui a fait que ses points tapaient dans le clavier par réflexe " _shxdlkfgehelpfjkzsv_ ". La jeune femme aux cheveux roses inhala bruyamment. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle respira doucement. Sakura ne comprenait pas, quand elle commençait à lâcher tout revenait, et quand elle cherchait elle ne trouvait rien. Baissant ses yeux sur l'écran d'ordinateur, elle commença à effacer les lettres en même temps que le moteur de recherches mettait des suggestions, elle s'arrêta à une. " _Sh- Sharingan_ ". Intriguée, et n'ayant rien à perdre elle ne trouva qu'un résultat, mais le site à était supprimé par rien d'autre que le département de police de Konoha. Pourquoi ce résultat est en vedette alors que l'on l'a supprimé ?

Pensant qu'elle avait déjà assez perdu de temps sur internet , Sakura décida de trouver un autre moyen d'aboutir à ses recherche. Qu'avait-elle à perdre, elle se sentait déjà entrain de devenir folle. Se rendre à l'université de Konoha, possédant la plus grande et la plus riche bibliothèque au niveau culturel, est une bonne idée.

[...]

Arrivée au porte de la bibliothèque, la jeune étudiante prit une profonde bouffée d'air frais, resserrant son long gilet gris sur son corps, ouvrant les doubles portes. Elle avança doucement, habituée à cette endroit. Sakura aimait si rendre pour ses études, et ses loisirs ou tout simplement pour son calme. La bibliothèque appartenait à une femme âgée, un ancien médecin originaire de Suna, qui a décidé d'ouvrir à Konoha. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses aimait faire la discussion avec elle, Mme. Chiyo était très gentille et donnée de bon conseils, ou informations. Ce qui lui fallait dans le sac présent.

La propriétaire de la bibliothèque, inspecta de la tête au pieds la jeune femme qui s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. De ses baskets blanches, jupe courte en jean, à sa blouse blanche et gilet gris. Une fois qu'elle a reconnu son cadre, elle s'attarda sur ses longs cheveux roses lâchée légèrement bouclés causées par une douche, à ses yeux verts profonds, la vieille dame la reconnu immédiatement.

"Sakura."

L'étudiante en jeune fille, lui donna un sourire en retour, posant ses mains sur le comptoir. "Alors qu'est-ce-qui te faut cette fois-ci ?" "Madame Chiyo, j'aimerai que vous m'aider, avez-vous des rouleaux ou bien des livres sur le clan Uchiha ?". La jeune dame écarquilla ses yeux. "Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par eux?" "Eh bien- Sakura se morda la lèvre. "-Ils dirigent sont la police à Konoha, il est normal de savoir tout sur eux !". Mme Chiyo hocha la tête de gauche à droite. "Hélas, mon enfant les clans ne gardent aucun parchemin dans nos bibliothèque, il les classent secrets et les gardent chez eux.

Sakura fronça les sourcils dans la confusion "Mais pourquoi? Quel mal y-a-t il à savoir l'histoire ?" La vieille dame soupira. "Tu sais ma fille, la seule raison plausible est que quand dans le passé on a fait de mauvaises choses, ils valent mieux de les gardes inconnus au grand public". Sakura hocha la tête dans la compréhension. "Enfin, bon tu as toujours internet". La jeune femme aux cheveux rose renifla, "Tch, les seules choses sont sur les personnes qui travaillent au département de police." Chiyo rigola, qui lui valut un petit sourire de Sakura. "C'est ce que les gens cherchent principalement en général".

"Pas pour moi alors" La fille au cheveux roses déclara, tournant la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés dans un geste enfantin. Mme Chiyo hésita un instant puis se pencha sur son comptoir, elle lui murmura à l'oreille. "Ne le dites pas mais un jour, j'ai su qu'un chercheur à trouver des choses sur le clan Uchiha, il l'a appelait "Sharingan". Sakura écarquilla les yeux, l'excitation coulant dans ses veines, elle l'insista à continuer. "On dit qu'il a été très attendu, à travers le pays, mais hélas les forces de l'ordre, lui ont interdit de communiquer ses recherches" La jeune fille aux cheveux roses gémit intérieurement. "Il a bien essayer de le poster sur internet mais dés que le site à été ouvert, il a directement été fermé, avant même que quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit". "Qu'est-il devenu?"

Mme Chiyo prit un souffle "Il a été arrêté et est mort." Sakura déglutit, et avala. La vieille dame posa une main frêle sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, établissant un contact visuel avec elle "C'est pour cela que tu dois faire attention, je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme le docteur Kabuto." "Kabuto?" "Oui, c'était son nom, mais tu ne trouvera rien à son sujet appart des choses inutiles." La vieille dame lui informa avec un sourire compatissant. Sakura hocha la tête. "Je vous promets, je ne ferai rien de dangereux." Chiyo lui donna un petit sourire, et la prit dans ses bras. "Merci, ma chérie."

Sa rendre au manoir Uchiha n'est pas dangereux, en soit. Pas vrai?

[...]

* * *

(A/N) : Chapitre 1 terminée ! L'histoire se met doucement en place, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car il y a beaucoup d'informations que je dois mettre et ce n'est pas évidemment facile de les placer de manière subtile. Il y a tellement de choses dans ma tête, ça va être une assez longue histoire ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimez ! Donnez des avis, je les lis tous et ils me sont utiles ! Et vraiment un gros merci ! J'essayerai de poster un nouveau chapitre tous les 2 jours.

Alors que va-t-il se passer ?

 _Hesaltation_


	3. Chapitre 2

**A travers ses yeux**

* * *

Chapitre : 2

* * *

 **(A/N)** **:** Je ne possède pas Naruto !

Sakura courait dans les rues de Konoha, elle était en retard de 15 min, sur son déjeuner "d'excuses" avec Ino. Grimaçant à cela elle sortit son téléphone portable, elle se rappela l'adresse que son amie blonde lui avait envoyée par message. Poussant plus dur sur ses jambes, elle arriva enfin à destination. Sakura reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux, la jeune étudiante en médecine leva la tête, à l'enseigne. Elle haleta. Ce cochon à perdue la tête ?! Sakura grinça des dents Ce restaurant était l'un des plus chères de la ville même du pays. Jetant un oeil, au alentour elle se sentit gêner.

Un léger blush rose apparut sur ses joues, Sakura était la seule aux alentours habillée civilement, face à tous ses personnes chics, et dans son état, sans compter ses cheveux étrangement roses, elle n'était pas à son aise. Se redressant, la jeune femme s'arrangea rapidement. La tête haute, les épaules droites, la fleur de cerisier entra. Il fallait bien faire bonne impression un minimum. _Dés que je la trouve, je la tue pour me mettre autant la honte._ pensées meurtrières fusées dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta à l'accueil, en essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux des femmes et des hommes présents, et le sourcil levé du réceptionniste. Sakura se racla la gorge.

"Ahem. Bonjour, monsieur, une amie à réservée une table." Le jeune homme, lui donna un dernier coup d'oeil, puis d'une voix profonde. "Bonjour à vous aussi puis-je avoir le nomde cette personne?". "Ino. Ino Yamanaka." répondit-elle en serrant ses poings. Après une vérification des réservations, il l'a dirigea vers la table. Sakura aperçu au loin une tête blonde, lui envoyant un regard de mort, cette dernière lui donna un signe innocent de la main. Mais, elles firent coupées, de leur communication à distance, par le réceptionniste. "Il est important de noter que vous êtes en retard de 15 minutes, mademoiselle." Sakura rétrécit ses yeux à lui, dans une humeur massacrante. Le jeune homme déglutit, regrettant aussitôt ses paroiles. "Voici."

Arrivée à la table, Sakura s'assit en face de son amie, lui donnant un sourire polie. Son geste pourrait paraître naturel, si on ne compte pas l'expression de ses yeux que Ino connaissait parfaitement. Le jeune homme déposa la carte uniquement à Sakura, la femme blonde en possédant déjà un, une fois parti, Ino accusa Sakura. "Tu es en retard grand front !" "Oh, coupe court les reproches Ino ! Pourquoi m'as tu ramené ici ?!" La bimbo aux yeux bleus tendit, dans un geste défensif, ses mains devant elle. "Pour t'habituer." dit-elle avec hésitation.

"Ino" Sakura gémit. La jeune femme au cheveux blonds secoua sa main dans un geste dédaigneux, avant qu'un sourire n'apparut sur ses lèvres. "Tu comprendras plus tard! En plus c'est moi qui régale, choisit ce qui te plait." "De plus-" ajouta-t-elle "-tu n'as pas du manger de nourriture _aussi bonne_ depuis ta sortie." _Plut_ _ôt aucune, si on ne compte pas les quelques gorges de café et d'eau_. pensa Sakura tout en acquiesçant. Les deux plongèrent dans la lecture du menu, à mi-chemin Sakura leva la tête ennuyer de ne rien trouver d'appétissant, elle jeta un regard à travers le restaurant. Il était sublime, chic et de bons goûts. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de traverser ses lèvres, en observant les décorations.

Elle reposa son regard sur Ino, qui faisait tournoyer une longue mèche de cheveux lisses autour de son doigt. Son amie était certes très belle, un physique semblable à une Barbie. De longs cheveux blonds qui quand ils n'étaient pas dans une haute queue de cheval habituels, arrivés jusqu'à son genou. Elle portait une chemise violette sans manches, lassant voir son nombril et une longue jupe noire. Sakura se sentait parfois jalouse de Ino, elle était si belle et charmante, et avait une si grande aisance avec la gente masculine.

Ses pensées furent interrompis, quand ses narines reniflèrent une odeur. Cela sentait si bon et était si tentant. Pour une fois, depuis la sortie de l'hôpital, Sakura se trouva envie de nourriture. Balayant son regard à la recherche, elle se trouva poser les yeux, sur une dame. Son physique n'avait aucune importance, pour Sakura de noter car ce qui l'intéressait était le contenu de son assiette. Un steak saignant. Où l'on pouvait apercevoir un soupçon de sang. Sakura lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres à cela, elle fut directement attirée. Louchant dessus Sakura ne remarqua pas, un des serveurs venu prendre leur commande.

Ino fit claquer ses doigts en face de son amie qui était dans la lune. "Terre à Sakura. Terre à Sakura. Vous m'entendez ?" Sakura sursauta. Frottant _légèrement_ ses doigts sur son front (pour éviter d'enlever le fond de teint présent), elle s'excusa rapidement. "J'ai déjà commander, à ton tour, maintenant". Il ne lui a pas fallu une seconde d'hésitation "Un steak **saignant** " Elle mit un accent sur le dernier mots, ses yeux s'assombrissant considérablement, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le serveur nota rapidement "L'accompagnement de la maison ?". Elles hochèrent la tête simultanément, puis il disparu à travers là pièce.

"Eh, bien si c'est pas une première. _Madame_ mangeant un steak saignant, si c'est pas une première. Sakura rigola nerveusement "J'ai eu une envie c'est tout." Elles continuèrent leur discussion, parlant de l'université et de différentes choses. Ino continués ses études d'infirmerie, alors que Sakura se dirigeait vers la médecine, les deux amis se racontèrent les nouvelles. Puis, Sakura se rappela d'une chose. "Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ? Même pour un déjeuner d'excuses il ne fallait pas mettre autant d'argent." Les yeux de Ino scintillaient d'excitation "Eh bien, tu vois front-." Elle fut interrompis, par les plats poser sur leur table. Elles remercièrent le serveur.

"Je suis ton amie de longue date, il te faut le meilleur voyons !" Sakura leva les yeux à cela, elle décida de commencer à manger, tout en "écoutant" son amie blonde. L'envie étant trop forte. "Et tu ne sais pas les nouvelles ?-". Sakura ramassa ses couverts en argent, rapidement obnubilés par la faim. Dans la précipitation, elle fit tomber son couteau de sa main, quand elle était entrain de couper. Le couteau en argent tomba, avec des réflexes inhumains, Sakura tendit sa main pour le rattraper, mais pas avant d'avoir le dos de la paume tranchée. Le sang gicla. "Arf."

Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, Ino sortit de sa discussion, mettant tout son attention sur la blessure de Sakura. La jeune femme ferma les yeux dans la douleur, le sang coulait de sa blessure sur sa main. La coupure allant de son poignet au début de son index. Son amie blonde, se leva en sursaut, ramassant la serviette qui était sur ses genoux, elle l'enroula sur la blessure de Sakura. "Je savais que les couteaux pouvait blesser, mais à ce point." La jeune femme aux cheveux roses, dit le visage dans la douleur. "Tu es vraiment maladroite front, fait plus attention !." Sakura souffla un bon coup, "Tout va bien cochon, juste une blessure."

Ino était toujours à ses côtés, elle commença doucement "Tu sais Sakura, si tu ne te sens pas bien, on peut toujours rentrer et puis tu as cours tout à l'heure." Son amie aux cheveux roses, lui offrit un sourire compatissant. "Vraiment, Ino ce n'est pas-". Elles furent interrompus par un cri féminin, venant de la salle du fond de la salle, vers la terrasse, plusieurs personnes dont des personnes travaillant au restaurant, se levèrent. Les deux meilleurs amies échangèrent un regard, un accord en silence, elles se dirigèrent là-bas.

Les deux étudiantes étaient dans le milieu médical, ils étaient naturel pour elle, d'aider. Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la terrasse. Devant elles était une femme aux cheveux blonds platines bouclées en mini robe rouge pailletée et talons hauts, en état de choc, ses mains sur les joues, les yeux globuleux. A ses pieds, un homme d'affaires était étendues au sol, inconscient, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, du sang coulait de son cou. Les chaises étaient renversées, et la table déplacée. Il faisait étonnaement froid aujourd'hui, la terrasse logiquement vide, appart pour ses deux personnes. _Une scène, une scène de crime_ pensa Sakura.

Ino ne bougeait pas, les sourcil levé . Sakura avait ses mains sur sa bouche. Son amie aux cheveux blonds sortit de son état de choque, prenant les devants. "Nous sommes étudiantes en médecine, ne vous inquiétez pas!" cria-t-elle à la foule et alla en direction de la dame, pas sans donner un coup d'oeil à Sakura, qui acquiesça. Son amie aux cheveux blonds savait que la fleur de cerisier avait plus de compétences, dans la médecine, elle lui laissa donc la victime. Cette dernière avança prudemment, l'odeur du sang caressant ses narines. Dans la situation présente, elle se retrouva à penser à quel point cette odeur pouvait être délicieuse. Secouant ses pensées loins, elle se reconcentra. Arrivée à ses pieds, Sakura se mit à genoux et se pencha pour inspecter l'homme, à la recherche de causes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, là sur son cou était deux trou où coulait le précieux liquide rouge. Cette homme a été mordu. Sakura tendit doucement sa main, ses pensées retournèrent à comment alléchant cela était. Elle s'imaginait se penchant, suçant le reste du sang encore présent dans son corps, tout en appréciant chaque gouttes. Non. Il faut se ressaisir. Ce qui se passe avec elle ?! Sakura frissonna, elle appela Ino. "Je t'en supplie Ino, appelle la police." Les pensées persistèrent sa gorge alla sec, une envie innoui prit à l'intérieur de son ventre. La faim commença à se faire ressentir, et pour rien de moins que pour se liquide rouge. Elle ferma les yeux, déchira un bout de sa blouse blanche, elle le posa sur son cour.

Après quelques minutes insoutenable, à empêcher le sang de coulait plus, et n'ayant plus confiance en elle-même, la fleur de cerisier se leva brusquement se dirigeant vers la salle, pour récupérer son sac, l'intention de quitter. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Sakura entendit Ino l'appelant au loin, se rapprochant, elle lui répondit rapidement, essayant de cacher son mal aise. "Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, merci pour le déjeuner, tu me feras l'annonce plus tard." Ino hocha la tête septique, pas avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule amicalement. "Sakura, je comprends que tu es choquer, si tu te sens pas bien, je t'en supplie-" elle se mordit la lèvre "-dis le moi". La jeune femme aux cheveux roses la prit dans une étreinte, et lui murmura dans l'oreille ."Merci." Et avec cela elle partit, laissant la situation dans les mains de son amie.

[...]

Durant la soirée, Sakura était assit sur le bord de sa baignoire, ses pieds ses balançant. Son corps enroulée dans une serviette tout comme ses cheveux, elle profitait de la chaleur de la salle de bain, causée par une trop grande utilisation d'eau chaude. Cela étant nécessaire pour calmer ses frissons. Sakura prit un souffle fragile, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son comportement de ce midi. Sakura a faillit aggreser le pauvre homme, lui sauter dessus. La jeune femme aurait tellement, mais tellement voulu lécher le sang de sa blessure, ce qui lui fit plus peur. Que devenait-elle une folle obsessionnée par le liquide rouge vital ? Si cela était un patient ?! Sakura était perdue, elle devenait FOLLE. Oui, FOLLE dans tous les domaines. Sans oublier qu'elle "rêvait" de faits étranges, elle ne savait même ce que cela était ! Un homme ayant un oeil rouge tuant des gens ?! Puis l'embrassant, avait-elle vraiment une relation avec un tueur ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, se força à ne pas pleurait. Sakura commençait à n'avoir plus de vie, aucune faim présente (appart une très inquiétante), elle séchait ses cours. Sakura devrait se répandre ! La _chute_ a fait mal mais elle devait se ressaisir ! En reparlant de cela, sa marque n'avait pas bouger, toujours était présent ce losange violet. Il y a des moments, il est vrai cela lui lançait un peu, mais elle l'ignorait. Sakura regarda la paume de sa main, là ou se trouvait sa blessure, elle grimaça voyant qu'elle prenait du temps à cicatriser. Se lavant de la baignoire, la fleur de cerisier alla à la petit armoire de premier secours. Elle y sortit un bandage, et du désinfectant. Elle lâcha un petit cri du fait que l'alcool piquait autant. Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle devait être plus résistante non ! Voyons elle allait devenir médecin !

Enroulant le bandage parfaitement sur sa main, elle se permit un petit sourire. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses prit une décision. Elle devait aller au manoir Uchiha, quelque chose lui disait que c'est là qu'elle trouverait des réponses à ses questions. Ce sera sa dernière action avant de tout oublier. Sakura espérait ne rien trouver, et sortir de là comme si de rien était car secrètement elle avait peur de trouver quelque chose la menant dans d'autres problèmes. Elle alla rapidement se changer en une chemise de nuit rosé foncé décente. Satisfaite Sakura tressa ses longs cheveux en une natte de coté, petits cheveux se reposant sur ses tempes.

Une fois faite, un coup se fit entendre à sa porte, elle dirigea. Jetant un oeil dans le judas elle vu Ino à sa porte, sacs en main. Sakura ouvra la porte, un petit sourire sur ses traits fatigués. "Hey!". "Hey front!" dit son amie tout en entrant, refermant la porte derrière elle. "Alors comment tu vas ?" Sakura hocha la tête "Etonnamment bien " dit elle avec un petit rire. Le visage de Ino s'illumina, lui donnant un petit clin d'oeil. "Ca fait bizarre de te voir avec cette marque." Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sakura. L'appartement de cette dernière était un petit studio simple, la déco était moderne et de bon goûts. "Héhéhé, c'est grâce à tes cours de maquillage cochon, maintenant je la cache comme une pro." Dit-elle brandissant son poing en l'air "Shannaro !" Ino roula des yeux au comportement de sa meilleure amie, sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas aimer mes plans." Elles se jetèrent sur son lit. Sakura leva un sourcil rose à cela. "Explique !". Ses yeux verts brillaient d'excitation, son auto serment avait eu du bon, même si la raison principale de son attitude est qu'elle ne voulait pas ennuyé Ino avec ses problèmes. Les meilleurs amies ont droits aussi d'avoir leur secret. Les filles étaient face à face, assises en style indien. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds posa ses sacs entre elles. Mais pas avant que Sakura aperçut un scintillement sur sa main.

D'un geste rapide, qui la surprit aussi, avant de la cacher, elle prit sa main. "Ino, c'est vraiment une belle bague dis-moi." Sakura se rapprocha dangereusement "Tu ne m'as pas dit... QUI TE L"A OFFERT!" Elle cria les derniers mots, un grand sourire sur les lèvres montrant ses belles dents blanches. Ino rougit violemment, elle libéra sa main, jouant avec l'anneau sur sa main, elle dit d'une petite voix "Un ami..". La jeune femme aux cheveux rose pencha la tête sur le coté, la jonction entre le pouce et l'index sur son menton. Avec un regard suspicieux "Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire, petit ami?".

L'anneau était en or jaune, et il y avait dessus une pierre topaze, de la même couleur que les yeux Ino, vraiment magnifique On aurait dit une bague de fiançailles... "Héhéhé, un garçon me l'a offert." Ino gratta l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement. "Oh je vois, est qui est-il ?" insista Sakura. "Tu vois, front, il est un peu compliqué..." La jeune femmes aux cheveux roses, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, hochant la tête dans la compréhension. "Pas de problème cochon, quand tu seras prête tu me le diras !". Ino lâcha un petit rire, bientôt partagée par sa meilleure amie.

"Enfin bref, tu sais que demain il y a un bal." Sakura se trouva perdue, elle sortie les premiers mots qui traversa son esprit. "Euh...vraiment ?" Ino se gifla le front. "Tu sais madame le médecin, il faut sortir un peu de ton appartement et aller à des rencontres sociales." Ino dit les dents serrées. La jeune femmes aux cheveux rose agita sa main dédaigneusement "C'est pour ça que tu es ici mon cochon, pour me guider !". La blonde grogna en désapprobation, "Cela ne fait rien car nous y allons." Ignorant les protestations de Sakura, sa meilleure amie sortit de ses sacs, deux longues robes. L'une était de couleur vert mousse, elle possédait de fines bretelles et le col était V, pas trop plongeant juste large montrant un peu de clivage. La robe avait aussi une petit feinte allant jusqu'au genou, elle était prés du corps, élégante et sexy sans être vulgaire. Parfaite pour une fille comme Sakura.

Les yeux de cette dernières étaient larges, en regardant en eux, on pouvait toute suite voir qu'elle l'appréciait. L'autre était une longue robe noire, bustier dos nu, sans feinte. Le dos nuit combiner au bustier n'allait aucunement faire vulgaire sur Ino si elle laissait ses cheveux lâchés. "Wow, cochon, tu as tout donner cette fois !". Ino souriait grandement "Je sais, tu sais chez moi c'est une habitude". se ventait-elle. Sakura roula des yeux espiègle à cela. "Sans oublier, que c'est un bal masqué !". Tendant un masque argentés à la fleur de cerisier, et gardant un noir avec une bande en argent sur le coté. Sakura grimaça, en regardant son masque. "A quoi cela sert, on voit à travers ce masque!" En effet cette derniers était entièrement constituer de détails argentées, on voyait la peau à travers. "Il est appelait chic et moderne front! Et de toute manière, masquer ou non, on te remarquera vu tes cheveux!"

"Tss" Sakura renifla, même si elle savait qu'elle avait raison, être unique avait ses défauts aussi ! La blonde soupira, jouant avec le sien. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses traversa ses bras, un petit sourire. "Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, où se déroule le bal en fin plus tôt, qui l'organise?" Elle fixa les yeux bleus de sa meilleure amie, qui afficha un grand sourire. "La plus grande bombe sexuelle du pays ! Le plus chaud gars, de la Terre." Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire, face aux idioties de Ino. _N'avait-elle pas déjà quelqu'un ?_ pensa-t-elle ."Je cite.." Tendant les deux cartes d'invitations, qu'elle (on suppose) a réussi à dénicher (par on ne sait qu'elles moyens).

"Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke, en personne, et tout cela dans son manoir !".

Le sourire de Sakura immédiatement disparu.

[...]

* * *

(A/N) : Gros chapitre ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Le prochain s'annonce chaud ! Pour votre plaisir bien sûr ! Gros changement chez Sakura, ce qui est étrange... A votre avis de quoi s'agit-il ? Sinon, un gros merci ! Laissez des avis ou tout simplement suivez cette histoire si cela vous a plu, ça me fait super chaud au coeur et m'incite encore plus à continuer. J'aime vraiment écrire et ça me fait super plaisir ! Encore désolée s'il y a quelques fautes.

 _Hesaltation_


	4. Chapitre 3

**A travers ses yeux**

* * *

Chapitre : 3

* * *

 **(A/N)** : Je ne possède pas Naruto. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis !

A travers les rideaux, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur le corps demi-conscient de Sakura, qui grogna en retour. Posant un main sur ses yeux, pour éviter toutes autres éblouissements parasites, elle gémit quand elle s'aperçu qu'il était inutile de revenir à son état de sommeil, une fois éveillée. Se levant de son lit, elle plissa les yeux tout en étirant ses membres. Reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, elle sourit en ce rappelant les événements de la veille. Sakura et Ino, avaient décidé d'organiser une mini "pyjama partie", en souvenir du bon vieux temps, elles avaient rit et bon coeur et manger copieusement.

Sakura frotta son ventre, _Sûrement du à deux jours, sans alimentation_ pensa-t-elle. Haussant finalement les épaules, elle balança ses pieds au bord de son lit. Décidant de se lever, elle se haussa sur ses pieds, mais pas avant de noter qu'aucun "rêve" ne l'a perturber la nuit dernière. Ses lèvres se séparèrent en un grand sourire, dansant intérieurement. La jeune fleur de cerisier, était contente d'avoir passer se capte, ses problèmes avaient l'air en fin de se régler. Enfin pour le moment. Une magnifique soirée, un bon repas et une douce nuit de sommeil, étaient tous ce qu'il fallait ! Elle espérait que ce rendre au manoir Uchiha, allait y mettre un point final.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de remercier infinimment son amie aux cheveux blonds intérieurement, elle n'ignora pas que sa proposition avait été un véritable choque mais aussi une grande occasion. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour éviter de réveiller Ino, dans la chambre d'amie, elle se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain pour sa toilette matinale. Une fois terminée, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, Sakura se servit une tasse de café pour au final s'installer sur son canapé, en face de son téléviseur. Zappant, elle s'arrêta à une chaîne d'infos, son attention a été directement captée. En effet, les nouvelles étaient sur le meurtre qui a été perpétuée dans le restaurant, où Sakura et Ino avaient été présentes.

A travers le téléviseur, un policier aux lunettes noirs en uniforme, qui se présentait sous le nom de Shino Aburame, était au micro d'une journaliste. Le département de police Uchiha était logiquement sur l'affaire. La jeune fleur de cerisier écouta les informations données. Selon l'inspecteur, il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte, en effet comme Sakura l'avait pensé la victime a été un homme d'affaires très reconnus ce qui impliquaient beaucoup d'ennemis, qui l'a conduit à être tué de deux balles dans le cou. Arrivée à ce stade, l'étudiante en médecine ne put s'empêcher de froncer profondément les sourcils. La police scientifique était à ce point aveugle ? Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde, elle l'avait très bien vue.

Les deux trous, n'ont put en aucun cas être fait par des balles. Si y ils l'auraient été effectués par ses dernières, les trous auraient étés beaucoup plus profond. Sakura avait été charger d'arrêter le saignement, si pendant le processus, des balles auraient été incrustées, cela s'aurait fait sentir. A la dernière données dite, la fleur de cerisier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il avait été mort d'une trop grande perte de sang. Elle serra sa tasse de café, dans ses mains. Etait-elle à ce point incompétente ? "Eh bien, t'en fait une tête. Ce café n'est vraiment pas aussi bon?". Sakura sursauta à ses mots, puis soupira de soulagement.

"Ino, tu m'as fait vraiment peur !". Son amie était en effet, penchée à côté de la porte les bras croisées, elle se redressa et s'avança à côte de la femme aux cheveux roses. Un petit rire sortie de ses lèvres, avant qu'elle demanda "Alors qu'y-a-t il ?". Sakura fit un geste en direction du téléviseur, la blonde la regarda un petit moment avant qu'une expression triste joua sur ses traits. "C'est horrible". La fleur de cerisier hocha la tête, en accord, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ino posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, lui donnant un petit resserrement. "Je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, bleu bébé donnant un regard dur au vert émeraude. "J'étais là, c'est moi qui devait empêcher qu'il sai-". Ino la coupe, d'une voix sévère. "Sakura, il n'y a pas plus qualifier que toi dans la matière !". "Mais-". "Pas de mais !" Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches, la fleur de cerisier grimaça à son ton. "Si quelqu'un aurait pu le sauver, cela n'aurait pu être que toi". La bouche de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'ouvra puis se referma, aucun son n'en sortit. "Tu es déjà si forte, alors que tu n'as encore ton diplôme en main, crois-moi, front, vraiment !"

Sakura sourit timidement en réponse, son expression toujours à peu près la même. "Merci Ino, vraiment tu es une véritable meilleure amie." Ino lui lança un clin d'oeil en réponse. "Et, tu n'as pas intérêt à garde ce visage jusqu'à ce soir !". L'étudiante aux cheveux roses se força à ne pas rouler des yeux. Elle se jeta énergiquement sur le canapé, les bras en l'air. "Car ce soir c'est le bal !". Sakura lâcha un petit rire, un petit peu fébrile à son comportement, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

"Maintenant nous devons nous préparer !". Une journée entière, de maquillage, coiffage et pleins d'autres trucs, tout cela diriger par la seul et unique Ino Yamanaka.

[...]

Une paire de talons hauts cliquaient sur le sol marbré de couleur noir, de la résidence Uchiha. Le bal masqué du département de police, organiser par rien d'autre que son chef, et héritier de la famille, (si on peut encore l'appeler comme cela), les plus riches de Konoha était sûr un succès à tous les niveaux. La réception était somptueuse de par le cadre, son ambiance, ou bien encore sa nourriture.

Une douce musique se fit entendre au loin, suivant cela, Sakura se dirigea en direction de la pièce principal. À l'intérieur hommes et femmes étaient habillés le plus élégamment possible. Chacun d'eux dansaient, bavardaient, et s'alimentaient joyeusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire a cette affichage public de bonheur, qui s'avérait contagieuse.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se donna un dernier coup d'oeil, avant d'entrer. Ses cheveux étaient montés en une tresse africaine au sommet de sa tête jusqu'au milieu de son dos. La robe verte mousse de Ino lui allait merveilleuse bien, et la fit apparaître plus séduisante que jamais, tout en faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Sakura se trouva aussi belle que quand elle était dans la robe de son "rêve", suite à cette remarque elle se maudit de l'avoir remarquer, comme un "fait réel".

Ses pieds étaient élevés sur des sandales fines argentées tout comme son masque qu'elle portait. Son maquillage était simple, du mascara et un coup de crayon noir étaient suffisant. Malgré que tout cette mise en beauté était organisée par son amie blonde, elle étonnamment ne l'accompagnait pas encore. Sakura l'avait délibérément lâcher pour mettre plus ou moins son plan en marche, trouver des informations sur le clan Uchiha. Lui donnant comme excuse de retrouver des amis.

Arrivée à destination, Sakura redressa sa paire de gants blancs sur ses mains et alla se mêler aux foules. Saluant et discutant avec quelques connaissances, elle se força à rire quand la situation l'exige et à sourire poliment. Passant quelques minutes, elle fit rapidement son chemin jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Relâchant un soupir, qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle tenait. Sakura regarda discrètement à sa droite et à sa gauche, veillant à n'avoir aucun témoin oculaire. Heureusement pour elle et à son grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne autour la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ouvrit discrètement une porte du coin le plus reculer, adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. Quand elle s'ouvrit finalement, révélant un grand balcon.

Elle s'avança prudemment, en petite mesure, la tête inclinée légèrement sur le côté. Une de ses mains gâtées glissant sur le mur, son regard attrapa rapidement une figure à quelques pas, son stress diminua un petit peu, au fait que Sakura se trouvait encore dans un endroit "public". S'arrêtant à portée de vue, elle prit plus précisément la forme. Un grand homme aux cheveux argenté ébouriffé lisait un petit livre vert. Sakura prit rapidement le titre "Technique de batifolage". Elle força loin une grimace de dégoût. _Vieux pervers._ pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses prit de sa tenue vestimentaire.

Il portait une veste et un pantalon de costume gris sur un col roulée noir relevé qui cachait la moitié de son visage, elle leva un sourcil à cela. Ne portait-il pas de masque, au lieu de ce genre _d'arrangement_ ? Un claquement la fit lâcher un petit cri surpris. L'homme venait de fermer son livre, sûrement a-t-il dû reconnaître sa présence. Il se retourna vers elle, celle-ci remarque une paire de yeux onyx, son oeil droit avait une grande cicatrice. "Mademoiselle." s'inclina l'homme poliment. Sakura lui rendit la pareille. "Eh bien, que fais seul ici une si belle jeune femme."dit-il d'une voix traînante. Elle put voir ses yeux se plissaient légèrement signalant un sourire.

Sakura l'analysa sceptique."Je pourrais vous dire la même chose.". Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. "Comme vous le voyez, j'étais en pleine lecture." Faisant signe à sa main occupée. "Il ne fallait pas vous déranger, pour moi alors." Ne prêtant pas attention à l'amusement présent dans ses yeux noirs, elle continua. "Sur ce, je pense que je vais vous laisser alors". Sakura passa devant lui avant qu'une voix l'arrêta. "Ce que vous cherchez doit être à l'étage, prenez le premier escalier que vous voyez". Elle se retourna sur ses talons, l'air choqué. "Je...-" Il leva une main. "Vous n'êtes certainement pas ici, pour profitez de l'air frais, faites votre affaire, je ne me dérange pas." Et avec cela, il reprit la lecture de son livre, comme si de rien était. Les yeux de Sakura était grands, surprit elle décida à contre-coeur de ne pas continuer la discussion, elle fit rapidement son chemin. Pas avant, de murmurer un petit "merci".

[...]

Faisant son chemin le plus discrètement possible, Sakura passa les escaliers comme indiquée, pour se retrouver dans les quartiers privés de l'hôte. Elle réprimanda un frisson concernant la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Seul à ce balader à l'étage, Sakura ne pouvait imaginer ce qui allait se passer, si elle se faisait attraper. Dans cet état d'esprit, la fleur de cerisier se trouva en face de double portes, étonné de voir l'une des portes ouverte. Avec espoir, elle se disait qu'il s'agissait d'un oubli du personnel de ménage. Sakura s'avança le plus discrètement possible, regardant à ses alentours, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle. Pour son soulagement, il n'y avait personne en vue mais il y avait une chose qui l'intrigué.

Sur la grande table d'études, ce trouvait un livre, elle prit rapidement le titre : " _Katsuya_ " de Tsunade Senju. La jeune étudiante était en euphorie, à la vue du nom de l'auteur. Il s'agissait d'une légende, la meilleur médecin du monde ! Elle était extrêmement célèbre dans le milieu médical, mais tout comme les légendes on a jamais su la total vérité sur sa vie, malgré sa mort, une chose est sûr ses recherches ont révolutionnés la médecine. .Sakura aurait voulu volontiers lire cette ouvrage. Il était le meilleur au monde ! Mais elle devait d'abord nourrir sa curiosité au sujet du clan Uchiha.

Avec douleur, elle se dirigea vers les grandes étagères. Cette bibliothèque était encore plus riches culturellement que celle de l'université de Konoha, au plus grand plaisir de Sakura. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses, regarda avec envie tous ses livres, mais ce fit de courte durée quand elle s'aperçut de rouleau sur l'histoire de cette famille. Elle prit quelques rouleaux dans ses bras, et les déposa sur la table d'études. Ils étaient tous à peu près semblables, bleu foncé avec la crête rouge et blanc du clan, seul les tailles étaient différentes. Sakura ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, debout elle prit le plus petit rouleau et commença sa lecture.

A peine à elle prit les premiers mots, que la porte claqua ouverte. Sakura sursauta tout en expirant bruyamment. Le stress monta dans son corps, elle a été prise ! Et sa réaction n'a rien arrangée, n'ayant aucunes solutions, elle fit face. Se décalant de la table, elle fit quelques pas de direction de la porte, tout en essayant de cacher la vue des rouleaux. Là, se trouvait un grand homme. Si Sakura ne se trouvait pas dans l'état dans laquelle elle était, la jeune étudiante serait probablement entrain de rougir. Il était certes magnifique ! Grand, aux yeux onyx, un contraste sur le demi masque blanc qu'il portait, sur son côté droit. Ses assez longs cheveux noirs étaient plaqués à l'arrière, révélant son beau visage. Une musculature pourrait être aperçut à travers son chic costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate bleue.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta à portée de main de Sakura, lui donnant un long regard. Elle bougea inconfortablement, à cela. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment que Sakura s'aperçut des deux verres remplis d'un liquide rouge, dans sa main, du vin sûrement. Elle leva un sourcil à cela. Le jeune homme inclina la tête légèrement, avec un petit sourire sur ses traits aristocratique, qui mit Sakura mal à l'aise, regardant partout sauf à ses yeux. Elle s'éclaircie la voix, l'intention de casser le silence installé mais fut rapidement devancer. "Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?" dit-il d'une voix fraîche, elle en réponse déglutit. "Je m'ennuyai en bas, j'ai donc voulu visiter les lieux et je suis tombé sur ce lieu." C'était un demi-mensonge, mais à ce stade cela n'avait pas d'importante. "Cela est compréhensible, il est ennuyeux." commenta-t-il d'une voix désintéressé. Elle lâcha un petit soupir, il n'a pas l'air dangereux, et _pour l'instant_ elle ne court pas de grands risques. Ce n'est comme si il s'agissait du propriétaire?

"Etes vous ici, pour ses ouvrages." Ses yeux émeraudes, une fois de plus ratissaient la pièce. "Hn. Je suis venu vous apporté cela." Il lui tendit un des verres, Sakura décala son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, avant d'accepter. Il continua à sa surprise. "Je vous ai vu, je voulais donc vous proposé un rafraîchissement. " Elle aperçut une expression indéchiffrable dans ses profonds yeux onyx. N'y prêtant pas attention, Sakura gémit intérieurement. _On m'a donc vu_ pensa-t-elle. Sakura prit son verre, avec un léger arc et le rapprocha de son visage, tout en l'apportant à ses lèvres, l'intention de goûter le breuvage alléchant. Elle demanda, tenant son regard. "Il est impolie de ma part, de na pas avoir demander votre nom".

Ses yeux dansaient d'amusement, la jeune étudiante remarqua que celles-ci étaient les seules parties de son visage stoic qui étaient expressifs. Appréhendant, elle attendit sa réponse. Il répondit d'une voix lisse et profonde, un sourire méchant sur ses lèvres.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura gela.

[...]

* * *

 **(A/N) :** Chapitre 3 terminé, avec l'arrivé de Sasuke ! Désolée pour le léger retard et si il y a quelques fautes encore. Et merci à ceux qui suivent et donnent des avis sur cette histoire, qu'elles soient bonnes ou non, j'en tient compte.

 _Hesaltation_


	5. Chapitre 4

**A travers ses yeux**

* * *

Chapitre : 4

* * *

 **(A/N)** : Je ne possède pas Naruto ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter ! Désolée s'il y a quelques petites fautes!

Le bruit de verre qui casse a était ce qui a sorti Sakura dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune femme sursauta, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits." _Uchiha Sasuke, l'héritier, propriétaire dans le lieu. Dans quel putain de situation je me suis mise ?!_ _cria-t-elle dans son esprit_. Jetant un coup d'oeil à ses pieds, elle déglutit, mettant ses mains devant elle, dans un geste défensif. "Je-je suis vraiment désolé, pour votre sol-" L'héritier Uchiha la coupa. "Pensez-vous vraiment, qu'il est mon soucis principal ?."En disant cela il avança pas à pas pour n'être plus qu'à quelques pouces du visage de Sakura, qui rougit instantanément. Elle put avoir une meilleur vue, sur le magnifique visage de cette homme. De ses yeux onyxs noirs perçant, en passant par son nez fin, et ses lèvres... qui ont l'air si douces. C'est cette réalisation qui lui fait prendre un pas en arrière, mais pas avant de glisser sur le liquide rouge renversé sur le sol.

" _ **KYAAAAA**_ " Sakura lâcha un cri, les yeux fermés, en prévention de l'impact. Mais il ne vint jamais. _Hein, ça ne fait pas mal? pensa-t-elle._ Ouvrant doucement, ses bijoux émeraudes, elle sentit le sang monté encore plus à son visage. La jeune étudiante se trouvait dans une situation très embarrassante, un des bras de l'héritier Uchiha était fermement enroulé autour de sa taille, pour l'empêcher de tomber. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut de leur proximité, de ses lèvres dangereusement proches des siennes, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses dernières. Sa réaction à été de le pousser, et de vite se relever avec une grâce nouvelle. Penchés son dos sur la table, hors d'une "zone de danger", Sakura prit quelques profondes respirations.

Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête, et établie un contact visuel avec l'homme. "Encore une fois... désolée." dit Sakura grimaçant. L'héritier est rester là, l'expression de son visage toujours stoic, abordant une expression ennuyé, "Hn." alors que ses yeux disaient tout le contraire. Avalant difficilement, Sakura regarda à ses alentours, son regard attrape rapidement les rouleaux posés sur la table d'études derrière elle. _Merde, je ne peux pas les prendre maintenant, et je dois vraiment partir d'ici. songea-t-elle avec déception._ _Tant pis._ Un souffle d'échappa de la femme aux cheveux rose, elle devait agir. "Je dois vraiment retourner, à la réception". Sakura s'inclina légèrement dans sa direction. "Il fut un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur Uchiha."

Sakura ferma quelques secondes ses yeux, pour retrouver sa confiance. "J'espère vous rencontrer une autre fois." finit-elle avec politesse. A sa surprise, quand elle ouvra ses yeux elle se trouva face à lui. L'Uchiha, prit doucement une de ses mains dans la sienne, et déposa un baiser sur elle. Ne la lâchant pas du regard, il répondit d'une voix lisse. "De même pour moi, mademoiselle Haruno." Sourcils rose froncés dans la confusion. "Comment savez-vous mon nom ?". Sakura sentit son sourire arrogant à travers la fibre du gant. En ignorant sa question, Sasuke agit rapidement, il la tira dans sa poitrine, il pencha sa tête vers elle. Son souffle balayant la coquille de son oreille. "Rejoignez moi Sa-ku-ra."

La jeune étudiante haleta à ce choix de mots, et sa voix était si semblable... Mais elle d'ignorer cela pour le moment et décida de jouer un jeu, une idée qui surgit dans son esprit. Sakura força un blush à apparaître sur ses joues, et un sourire timide. Elle poussa doucement ses mains sur sa poitrine, le repoussant doucement. Sakura regarda partout sauf à ses yeux, plaçant ses mains derrière elle. Cela attira l'attention de Sasuke. _Il est réputé pour avoir une communauté de fans, de plus presque toutes les femmes sont à ses pieds. En jouant comme cela je pourrai le distraire, et choper un rouleau_. Voilà, à quoi ses pensées se dirigèrent. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient d'appréhension, tout regardant son expression "timide". Sakura recula doucement, jusqu'à que son derrière entra en collision avec la table, elle commença d'une voix incertaine. "Je ne sais vraiment pas..." Emeraude rencontra onyxs. "Mais dites moi où d'abord". Elle détourna rapidement le regard. Ses petites mains ratissaient la table, quand ses doigts rentrèrent en collision avec l'un des parchemins, à sa joie, il était fin mais assez long.

Sakura le prit rapidement et le glissa dans son gant. L'héritier Uchiha prit la parole, quelques temps plus tard, après avoir fini de la regarder sous toutes les coutures. "Rejoignez-moi, plus tard, à la réception, je vous y rejoindrais". Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre, qu'autres choses. Elle hocha rapidement la tête, glisser son bras où se trouvait le rouleau, sous sa poitrine, dans un effort de cacher la bosse, elle fit rapidement ses aurevoirs et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Sans jamais se retourner, la jeune étudiante en médecine ne vit jamais le sourire amusé de Sasuke, et le nom qui sortit de sa bouche.

"Sakura."

[...]

Une fois sortit par les doubles portes en bois massif de la bibliothèque, elle fit une petite course dans le couloir, pour arriver dans un petit coin isolée. Sakura se pencha sur le mur, reprenant sa respiration. _Ino devrait être fière de moi, courir si facilement avec ses talons hauts_ ! remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. Mais ses pensées lui fit baisser son regard sur ses pieds. Sakura étouffa un grognement, d'où elle venait se trouvait des traces de pas de couleur rouge. Tout cela dû au fait qu'elle a accidentellement" briser un verre au sol, la jeune fille retint un _facepalm_. "Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !" dit-elle avec énervement. Sakura espérait secrètement qu'aucune personne ne passerait ici, pour le moment.

L'étudiante en médecine, se baissa jusqu'à qu'elle fut assise sur le sol de la propriété. Elle retira doucement le gant révélant le petit parchemin, agrippé par sa main. Un petit sourire de fierté joua sur son visage de porcelaine. Sakura détestait voler, enfin tous ce qui est hors-la-loi, mais cela était plus que justifier. Cette histoire était si intrigante, frustrante, mystérieuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse à son sujet. Et puis cette homme, Sakura en déduit qu'il doit forcément avoir un lien avec tous cela, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle doit rester loin de lui. Il ne l'inspire aucunement confiance, même si ce personnage est intriguant, il n'en reste pas moins effrayant.

Mais pourquoi, a-t-il prononcer précisément ses mots là, comment la connait-il ? Juste y penser lui envoya une vague de frissons à travers son corps. Sakura se maudit aussi mentalement d'avoir été distraite par son physique, elle avait très peu montrer d'intérêt pour le genre opposé durant sa vie, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! Et surtout dans cette situation ! La chose est sûr, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses doit l'éviter, tout est si _différent_ avec lui,il faut partir d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Et une fois chez elle, lire ce parchemin, espérons rien y trouver, et oublier cette histoire. Les personnes présentes et le manoir sont tout à fait normal, non ? Même si... il y a un vieux pervers intuitif et un homme très, _trop_ mystérieux.

Un bruit venant du bout du couloir attira son attention, cachant rapidement le rouleau dans sa robe, l'étudiante en médecine se releva rapidement et se pressa contre le mur. Une ombre approcha doucement, sous impulsion elle pencha la tête, puis recula mais pas avant de prendre rapidement connaissance de la figure. Un homme aux cheveux blonds courts, et aux yeux bleus marchait les mains sur la tête, tout en sifflant. Sa tenue vestimentaire se composé d'un pantalon de costume orange, ornée d'un masque rouge et blanc de renard pendant à sa taille, et une chemise noir _ **(penser à la tenue dans the last, moins le bandeau!)**_. Sakura leva un sourcil à cela, ne devrait-il pas être une fête très chic. Elle poussa un soupir presque inaudible, du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sasuke.

Enfin presque, le jeune homme chercha à travers le couloir, et fit surpris des taches rouges par terre. Sakura instinctivement, posa une main sur sa bouche. _Continue ton chemin !_ pensa-t-elle avec urgence, quand le sifflement s'arrêta. _Comment a-t-il pu même l'entendre ?!_ Son front se plissa dans la douleur. Un bruit halètement soudain, la fit sursauter, avant d'être agripper par les avants-bras, par des mains fortes. Sakura ne l'a ni vu, ni entendu. Ses yeux verts face à des yeux bleus. "Oi! Vous n'êtes pas blesser j'espère ?!". Ses traits se changèrent en une expression choquée. _De toutes les choses?!_ Plusieurs émotions jouèrent sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blonds, qui finit par un grand sourire maladroit. "Hé mais, c'est toi." dit-il la ramenant dans une étreinte d'ourse.

L'étudiante en médecine, ne put empêcher sa tête de se pencher sur le côté, légèrement étourdi. En analysant son visage, elle remarqua les 3 traces de moustaches sur chaque joues. _C'est bizarre cela me semble familier_ songea-t-elle. Il l'a secoua fortement, la faisant sortir de son état second. "Hé ! Tu m'entends où tes sourde ?!". Sakura agit sur l'instinct, elle se détacha, et lui délivra un coup sur la tête, le faisant atterrir sur ses fesses. "Baka ! Tu vois pas que tu m'as prit au dépourvu !" cria-t-elle avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux ronds. "O-oh, je-je su-suis vraim-ent déé-sol-ée." bégaya-t-elle. La jeune femme était déboussolé, cette réaction semblait si naturelle, pourtant elle n'a jamais été violente...

Il se frotta la tête, son visage dans la douleur. "Ta rien perdu de ton punch -ttebayo!" il commenta d'une voix nostalgique enjouée mais ne voyant aucune réaction émanent d'elle, il abandonna rapidement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il est rien." Le jeune homme commença à se lever, mais pas avant d'une femme aux cheveux roses l'arrêta. "C'est moi qui vous a fait cela... laissez-moi vous aider." dit-elle avec une voix ferme. Acceptant ses mains il se leva. Sakura, tressaillit au contact sur sa main blessés, mais le cacha facilement. "Hum... pourquoi êtes vous ici." commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Le blond gratta le dos sa tête. "Je m'ennuyai en bas." répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarque que toutes les personnes qu'elle voyait ici, sembler s'ennuyer de la réception.

Elle fut surprise, qu'il ne lui renvoya pas la question, mais décida de rester dans le silence inconfortable, voulant ne pas pousser. "Tu n'es pas blesser aux moins ?" Il répéta la question, posé au préalable que Sakura a semblé ignorer. "Hum... non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?". Le blond prit une posture sérieuse. "J'ai senti du sang, et l'odeur ma ramener ici." Sakura lâcha un petit rire nerveux. "Il n'y a pas de sang ici, j'ai cassé un verre, et le liquide s'est imprégner sur mes chaussures, et cela à laisser des traces." _Sang ? Il est du vin..._ Son visage portait une expression indéchiffrable, mais on pouvait y voir des regrets, de la tristesse. Sakura était confuse face à cela. Peu de temps à près, il reprit son expression naturel. Le blond, sortit de sa poche un petit mouchoir, lavande. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses cacha un sourire amusé derrière sa main. Il lui tendit, avec un léger blush sur ses joues. "Tient, il a l'air anodin mais il est très efficace pour le nettoyage." Sakura accepta avec plaisir.

"Au passage, il est Naruto." lui dit-il tendant une poignée de main, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. "Merci, Naruto. Il est Sakura." Ils partagèrent un petit rire ensemble. Puis, Sakura pencha son épaule sur le mur pour le soutient, quand elle sentit le regard du blond sur elle. Il l'observait sur toute les coutures, lui faisant paraître mal à l'aise. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui envoya un regard, le questionnant silencieusement. Naruto détourna les yeux, troublé d'avoir être prit la main dans le sac. Il se racla rapidement la gorge. "Hé bien, je vais te laisser tranquille ,il est que je dois rejoindre quelqu'un." dit-il regardant au loin, d'un air timide. Une partie d'elle voulait le retenir, elle appréciait vraiment sa présence. Il était rafraîchissant une sorte de Ino, mais en plus maladroit. Sakura savait qu'elle ne devait pas agir égoistement, de plus elle avait une idée de qui il allait rejoindre...

La jeune étudiante, se redressa, et hocha la tête rapidement. Elle observa silencieusement le mouchoir dans sa main. "Tu peux le laver, et le garder." Sa voix lui fit lever ses émeraudes vers ses topazes. "Tu sais, ce sera un souvenir -ttebayo !". s'exclama-t-il avec son grand sourire. Comme il était contagieux, Sakura imita ses actions. "Encore merci, Naruto et à plus tard !". Il s'éloigna doucement agitant une main au loin. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses, vu au loin la fenêtre du balcon par lequel elle est entrée au début, et se dirigea vers elle. Sakura devait retrouver Ino, puis s'en aller.

Mais ne put s'empêcher de penser, que si entre temps, elle pouvait crée une amitié avec Naruto.

[...]

* * *

 **(A/N) :** Je suis désolée, du gros retard ! J'étais malade durant 1 semaine, et j'ai tardé à reprendre l'écriture de la fanfiction. Mais maintenant je reviens ! A partir de maintenant, je posterai aléatoirement vu la reprise des cours. Un nouveau chapitre quand j'aurai le temps, ils pourront être très rapprochés comme très espacés. Sur merci de la lecture, des avis à ceux qui ont en laisser et même à ceux qui ont vus. Wow +600 vues ça fait quelques choses quand même ! Alors des commentaires sur le prochain chapitre ?

 _Hesaltation_


	6. Chapter 5

**A travers ses yeux**

* * *

Chapitre: _5_

* * *

 **(N/A ):** Je ne possède pas Naruto.

Tête rose s'agitait de gauche à droite à travers la salle de réception. Yeux verts scannés chaque recoins de la pièce à la recherche d'une certaine blonde, mais en vain. Sakura commençait à perdre patience, il était impossible de la retrouver au milieu de cette foule de personnes. Le jeune femme poussa un gémissement frustré. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux extrémités où l'on pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres, quand elle aperçu un éclair de couleur noir correspondant à la robe de son amie. _Ino_ pensa directement Sakura tout en rassurant.

Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et revint se mélanger aux invités, comme repère l'endroit où elle l'avait aperçu. Elle était proche de sa cible quand une main forte, se posa sur son bras et la tirant en arrière dans une forte poitrine. "Ce qui se pa- ?" Une voix bourrue l'arrêta. "Je t'avais dit, que nous nous retrouvions."Sakura senti un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, dû au fait d'une certaine bouche dangereusement proche de son oreille. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses leva timidement la tête, ses yeux verts rentrant en collision avec un unique oeil noir pétillant.

Elle sera instinctivement le mouchoir de couleur lavande, qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche tout en se repoussant de l'étreinte dont elle a été engloutie avec l'autre. Ne lâchant pas le contact visuel établie, Sakura commença d'une voix incertaine "Hum, monsieur Uchiha, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt." "Sasuke" Elle pencha la tête dans l'incompréhension "Appelles moi Sasuke" Après la réalisation, elle hocha à la réponse de sa question muette, _Il m'appelle Sakura, il est donc normal que je le nomme comme cela_ , puis Sakura décida d'essayer (réessayer) le nom sur sa langue devant lui. "Sasuke." La jeune femme aux cheveux bougea inconfortable sous le regard de l'homme au cheveux noir, visiblement intéressé aux mouvements de ses lèvres.

Sentant son mal l'aise, il passa un bras sur sa taille, la sortant de son état second et l'attira près de lui. Sakura voulu ouvrir la bouche, le questionner sur ses actions soudaines, mais Sasuke la devança. "Détendez-vous ceci est une fête, de plus il est l'heure du bal." A cela elle regarda à travers la salle, voyant les couples se formant autour d'eux. _A quelle moment les gens se sont-ils rassemblés autour de nous ?_ "En outre vous êtes en compagnie du chef de la police, faites bonne impression." Sakura rétrécit ses yeux à lui, il s'agissait de la manière pas si subtile de l'héritier Uchiha pour l'inciter à danser.

Avec son bras libre, Sasuke prit la main droite de Sakura dans la sienne, la jeune étudiante en médecine n'eut d'autres choix que de poser son bras sur son épaule.

Ratant son sourire fière, elle força à ses pieds à bouger. C'est ainsi, qu'ils commencèrent à valser à travers la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, les chuchotements voyageant à travers la pièce. Mais ceci, était le cadet des soucis de Sakura en ce moment. Ce qui l'a préoccupé était le fait que Sasuke la tenait d'une manière si intime et familière... De plus, son bras enroulé autour d'elle était vraiment trop proche d'où se trouver le rouleau "volé". Même le fait de juste y penser faisait augmenter sa course au coeur, elle savait qu'elle devait le remettre à sa place, un jour ou l'autre, elle n'était pas une voleuse.

Poussant un soupir presque inaudible, pour la 10ème fois cette journée. Elle redirigea son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle. Une question brûlante sur le bout de sa langue. "Quelque chose te tracasse, Sakura." Sa voix de velours, la fit sursauter légèrement. Un léger blush sur ses joue, elle observa timidement ses chaussures. Une main pâle rugueuse trouva son chemin sur le menton de la jeune femme aux cheveux, le soulevant à sa hauteur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut de la différence d'hauteur, elle lui arrivait aux épaules, mais ce détail fut de courte durée dans ses pensées comme il se rapprocha d'elle, leur nez presque en contact. Son regard intense, l'attirant. "D'où vint votre-" Sakura se mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieur. "-votre fascination pour moi?"

Un bourdonnement agréable retentit au fond de sa forte poitrine masculine. Avant qu'un sourire prédateur trouva son chemin sur ses lèvres. Il murmura d'une voix basse, proche de son oreille gauche.

"Il est simple, _vous êtes une vampire._ "

Mais avant qu'elle sache, une vive douleur se fit ressentir sur la base de son cou, par instinct elle repoussa Sasuke et posa sa main qui tenait le tissu sur la jonction de son épaule et de son cou. Puis avec cela le monde devint noir.

[...]

Un de pieds pâles de Sakura, ratissait la matière douce se trouvant sous elle. Petit à petit son corps s'agita comme son esprit s'éclaira lui redonnant sa conscience. Une fois parfaitement éveillée, elle s'assit doucement sur le lit. Tout en se rappelant des éléments récents, elle passa sa main gauche sur son front où un picotement faisait son chemin, Sakura ne portait plus son masque. La jeune femme poussa un cri rempli de colère, et claqua son poing sur le matelas, elle ne supportait plus d'être impuissante, de rien comprendre. A quoi joue-t-il ? Lui répondre d'une manière si... _attrayante_ ? Sakura roula les yeux, qu'elle était cette réponse en elle-même. _Une vampire_ ? Franchement, ce n'est pas comme si...

Son regard trouva une certaine blonde, assise en face d'elle. "INO ?!" Cette dernière partie, dans un fou rire incontrôlable. A travers, ses larmes elle fit remarquer. "Eh bien, si cela est pas un réveil particulier." Sakura fit claquer sa langue dans l'exaspération. "D'accord, d'accord.." "Il faut dire-" continua-t-elle sur une voix ludique après s'être calmer dans un temps record. "- que tu dois avoir beaucoup sur ton esprit." "De quoi parles-tu Ino ?" Le cochon rejoignit ses mains, dans un ton rêveur et commenta d'une voix chantante. "Tu sais toi et ton prince, valser à travers la pièce, tous les regards sur vous." La jeune femme aux cheveux rose ignora ses taquineries.

Se concentrant sur l'hériter Uchiha, elle serra les poings de rage. C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours le mouchoir de Naruto, dans sa main. Elle l'observa un moment, cet instinct de recule n'échappa pas aux yeux de Ino. "A ça, je voulais te le retirer mais tu avais une poignée de fer sur lui." La jeune femme aux cheveux roses fit un sourire léger au souvenir de son "nouvel ami" idiot. L'ouvrant, elle remarqua deux tâches de sang, puis le ferma rapidement, ne pas éveiller de soupçons. A cela Sakura posa sa main sur la base de son cou. La retirant avec précaution, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucun retour sur son gant.

"Ino, ai-je une marque ici ?" Elle désigna l'endroit avec son index. Son amie fronça les yeux, avant d'agiter sa tête de gauche à droite. Sakura sentit un mauvais présage, elle était sûr qu'elle y avait ressentie une douleur. Choisissant de mettre de côté cela, pour l'instant. Elle reporta son attention sur son visiteur. "Dis-moi où suis-je ?". Sa meilleure amie lui envoya un sourire éclatant. "Dans une des chambres d'amis du manoir Uchiha." La jeune femme aux cheveux roses libéra un souffle, qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle tenait, elle a sincèrement cru qu'un moment elle se trouvai dans la chambre de l'héritier. Il faut dire que cette pièce est incroyablement luxueuse, comme le reste de l'habitation.

."Combien de temps ai-je dormis.' Ino tapa son index sur son menton, dans la réflexion. "Juste assez pour que la réception soit officiellement terminé." _J'espère pourvoir bientôt rentrer._ songea-t-elle. Puis, elle remarqua qu'un détail lui échappait. "Ino..." commença Sakura nerveusement. "Oui?". "N'as tu pas remarquer quelque chose quand tu m'as déposer ici ?." La blonde cligna des yeux, puis lâcha un petit rire. "Je ne t'ai pas transportée ici, mais Sasuke, tu es tomber dans ses bras durant la danse, il a donc voulu t'apporter ici pour te reposer." _Non...Non...Ne pas me dire qu'il a trouver le rouleau_ son rythme cardiaque s'accélèra. _Et que j'ai donnée l'effet d'une fangirl..._

Un coup retentit, puis un grincement et enfin une figure familière se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

"Sakura."

[...]

* * *

 **(A/N)** : Je sais, je sais, il a été à peu près un mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour mon histoire, le rythme de l'école est épuisant ! Et il vrai que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres, mais c'est le fait que chaque chapitre continent à peu près 2/3 scènes pour finir sur un "mini suspense". Sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, vos commentaires/soutiens me font un bien fou, et me gonfle le coeur, même si ça parait insignifiant en comparaison à d'autres, pour moi il est énorme ! Aimez, commentez ou mettez en favoris ! A la prochaine.

 **A partir du prochain chapitre, même si la fic sera principalement Romance/Surnaturel**

 **on y rajoutera Aventure/Mystère/Drame et une légère Amitié.**

 _Hesaltation_


End file.
